


Just Another Point Of Light In The Heavens

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [92]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "unrequited", Auxiliary Purpose, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Triumvirate, Unimportance, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Unrequited"Man is so tiny and insignificant in the vastness of the universe that he has to bind himself to his fellow creatures and create a belief system to give himself some importance somewhere.





	Just Another Point Of Light In The Heavens

And so they cling together.

Not really knowing why they do so.

Kirk, McCoy, Spock.

They are best friends in a universe that is not impressed.

The universe does not hate them.

It is not even aware of them.

It goes about its business of creating and decimating and rebuilding again and again.

Men of all shapes and attitudes come and go through the history of the universe.

And the universe goes about its business

Unimpressed by any of them.

That’s why faith systems have to be created by the beings existing in the universe.

So they will count somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
